


Лучше не зли Рейчел

by voobrash



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Femslash, Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, POV Lesbian Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voobrash/pseuds/voobrash
Summary: Носком ботинка Рейчел Тозиер вдавила окурок во влажную кладбищенскую землю. Можно было бы ещё нассать сверху, да больно много чести. Выкуси, папочка. Эдит положила горячую ладонь ей на плечо.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, fem!Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, fem!Richie Tozier/fem!Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 1
Collections: Favourite Reddie's, Fem!Reddie





	Лучше не зли Рейчел

**Author's Note:**

> ЭТО ФЕМ ВЕРСИЯ НО СТЭН БИЛЛ БЕН И ГЕНРИ МАЛЬЧИКИ
> 
> дарк!Рейчел наше всё, а Эдит я постараюсь сделать максимально интересной. И да, тут есть пейринг Бев и фем Майкла, а что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе.

Когда Эдит говорила, что всё пошло наперекосяк в тот момент, когда они приехали в Дэрри, она лгала, причём абсолютно точно, до щекотки за ушами понимая, что лжёт. Всё было плохо уже в ту минуту, когда шестнадцать лет назад Соня Каспбрак впервые забыла повесить телефон после нервного крика мужа "Я возьму, возьму!" и услышала что-то, приведшее к крикам, битью посуды и наспех собранным чемоданам. Отец Эдит уехал так быстро и злобно, что даже умудрился угодить в аварию. Потом он, с перевязанной рукой и злобно-виноватыми глазами то и дело заявлялся домой, чтобы собрать вещи и подписать какие-то бумаги. А через пару месяцев и вовсе исчез. Именно тогда всё и пошло прахом.

Конечно, Эдит знала об этом, но обвинить во всём случайный городок, в который их занесла судьба, было гораздо проще, чем признать, что, вероятно, вся твоя жизнь - просто череда неудач и ошибок. А ведь никому не хочется быть результатом чьих-то ошибок.

Вообще, в Дэрри все всё ненавидели - начиная от самих себя, заканчивая первым встречным на улице. Город будто покрылся плесенью и пылью, заставив всех своих жителей выглядеть так же. Иногда девушка удивлялась, как это её мамаша умудрилась выбрать именно его - тут ведь сплошная помойка. Даже воздух какой-то гнилой. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому сразу же после того, как последняя коробка с мебелью была распакована, а документы о зачислении в десятый класс подписаны, контроль Сони усилился в сто, а то и двести раз. А он и до этого был пугающе сильным. Это было отвратительно по многим причинам, но главная - с такой матерью невозможно завести друзей. Совершенно. А это значит, что даже пытаться не стоит. Если только всё не случится само собой.

В школе Эдит так и не освоилась. Сперва она казалась слишком незаметной, чтобы кто-то захотел с ней дружить или просто общаться дальше просьбы поторопиться в очереди за порцией пюре. Потом Бетти РИпсом, очевидно, от скуки, решила высмеять идиотское платье с рюшами, которое Соня присмотрела в антикварной лавке и заставила носить. До конца сентября в след Каспбрак кричали что-то вроде "принцесса Ветошь, как насчёт отсосать Бауэрсу за нормальную одежду?", но вскоре всем это надоело.

Эдит всё ещё ни с кем не общалась. Шайка Греты её не пугала ровно до тех пор, пока они сидели в кабинете, но сидя в туалете и выслушивая пинки в дверь соседней кабинки и истошные вопли "Слышь, Маршлюха, это от тебя рыбой несёт? Ты там раком стоишь? Сколько парней там с тобой, меньше пяти?", она старалась не высовываться. После того, как копны завитых кудрей высыпали в коридор, она слышала, как тихо открывается соседняя дверца и рыжеволосая Беверли молча выбегает прочь. 

Может, стоило бы, конечно пообщаться с этой Марш, но, как известно, если не хочешь становиться изгоем, не общайся с изгоями. Эдит только пару раз перекинулась с ней приветствиями и как-то сказала, что её поношенный сарафан в цветочек "просто прелесть". Такой себе комплимент, но Беверли улыбнулась очень тепло и радостно. Возможно, тоже понимала, что общение с ней не приведёт ни к чему, кроме очернения репутации.

Была ещё странная парочка в виде вечно заикающегося Билла Денбро и его кучерявого молчаливого друга, чьё имя она вечно забывала. А стоило бы помнить, хотя бы в знак благодарности. Мелочь, конечно, но именно он был единственным, кто её по-настоящему заметил.

Это произошло в первую же неделю в новой школе. Пытаясь найти нужный кабинет, Эдит забрела в тупиковый коридор на втором этаже. Ей почему-то показалось, что идти назад глупо, и что если просто пройти немного дальше, наткнёшься на лестницу. Что ж, она никогда не умела нормально ориентироваться в пространстве. А ещё никогда не видела, чтобы гроза всей школы, если не всего Дэрри Генри Бауэрс и его маньячного вида дружок Патрик, прижимались к стене, как-то слишком злобно роясь друг у друга в штанах. Эдит замерла. Если эти двое увидят её сейчас, вряд ли она протянет до конца дня. Генри, может, и не трогает девчонок, но вот насчёт Патрика она уверенная не была. Он казался самым отмороженным психом из всех, что она видела. И сейчас, затаив дыхание, не в силах оторвать взгляд от столь мерзкого зрелища, она отчаянно мечтала научиться бегать бесшумно и быстро. Но астма...

Чёрт. Стоило подумать о грёбаной астме, как в голову закралась мысль о том, сколько же здесь пыли. Страх прошил мозг раскалённой иглой и Эдит, кажется, и правда начала задыхаться. Теперь ей точно конец. Сдерживать кашель становилось всё больней, а ингалятор был шумным, как и замок на поясной сумке. Её трясло, но уже не от страха, когда чья-то рука внезапно зажала ей рот и нос. Другая, такая же тёплая и шершавая, аккуратно подхватила под мышки, заставив быстро, но тихо уйти прочь. Слёзы на глазах и спазмы в груди мешали разглядеть хоть что-то, но вскоре она почувствовала свободу. Девушка судорожно дёрнула "молнию", встряхнула ингалятор и вздохнула так жадно, как никогда раньше. Немного прийдя в себя, она наконец подняла глаза.

\- Ты как, жива? - он казался старше, че был на самом деле, а тёмная подводка на глазах делала его более серьёзным. Даже светлые кудри не казались нелепыми или девчачьми.

Эдит кивнула, привалившись к стене. Горло ещё саднило.

\- Туда нельзя заходить, ясно? - сейчас она заметила пирсинг в носу и на левой брови, а ещё покрытые тёмным лаком ногти. - Ты новенькая, так что тебе не рассказали, хотели поржать. Если бы Билл не увидел, как ты туда идёшь... - он красноречиво провёл пальцем по горлу.

\- Спасибо, - получилось хрипло и очень тихо. Эдит взболтала ингалятор.  
\- Ладно, если ты в порядке, я пойду, окей? - сперва она кивнула, но после секунды раздумий схватила его за рукав кожанки.  
\- Нет, постой, погоди минуту! Во-первых, раз уж ты меня спас, я просто обязана узнать, как тебя зовут.  
\- Стэн. Стэн Урис. А что же во-вторых?  
\- Я не могу найти кабинет истории. Поэтому туда и забрела. - она ткнула большим пальцем в сторону тупикового коридора. - Если покажешь, где он, с меня кола.

Он ухмыльнулся и дёрнул плечами.  
\- Учти, Билл пьёт только вишнёвую.

После этого они почти всегда садились за один стол в столовой и пару раз болтали, стоя у шкафчиков. Но не более того. Вообще, странно, наверное, выглядела эта компания - неказистый, вечно смущённый Билл, слишком аккуратно одетая Эдит и высоченный Стэн, весь из себя король тьмы. Стоило, конечно, признать, что эти двое явно были лучшими если не среди всех школьников, то среди десятиклассников уж точно. Но по-настоящему она так ни с кем и не сошлась.

***

Эдит сдула упавшую на глаза прядь. Удивительно, но пробежав всего полкруга она уже умудрилась вспотеть так, что волосы слиплись, и вымотаться до такой степени, что мышцы отказывались функционировать. Мать всегда говорила, что излишняя физическая нагрузка вредна для "юной леди её возраста". Хотя, если задуматься, физкультура явно была последним, в чём Соня Каспбрак могла хорошо разбираться. Девушка раздражённо поправила смявшуюся футболку и попыталась собрать каштановые волны в короткий хвост.

\- Псс, принцесса!

Эдит нервно вздрогнула. Она была уверенна, что была здесь совершенно одна - весь класс бежал где-то далеко впереди, тем более что в месте, где она решила перевести дух беговая дорожка не пролегала. Каспбрак нахмурилась и огляделась. Может ей, конечно, померещилось, но голос она слышала.

\- Эй, подними глаза! Да не там!

Девушка завертела головой как ненормальная. Деревья ещё только начинали желтеть, все листья были на месте и разглядеть кого-то, сидящего на дереве, было практически невозможно. Немного пошарив глазами по переплетениям жёлтых оттенков, она наконец заметила пару тёмных кед с белыми шнурками, свисающих с одной из веток. Их обладатель, кто бы он ни был, скрывался за листвой, но весело болтал ногами в чёрных узких джинсах.

\- О, молодец, Шерлок, браво. - в следующую секунду кеды легко спрыгнули на землю. Теперь перед Эдит возвышалась стройная темноволосая девушка в очках с довольно массивной оправой. Её губы, растянутые в лёгкой саркастичной ухмылке, были подведены почти чёрного цвета помадой, растрёпанные короткие волосы собраны в неопрятный то ли хвост, то ли пучок на затылке, впрочем, придававший ей какой-то харизмы. Когда она мотнула головой, чтобы убрать с лица несколько выбившихся прядей, в левом ухе её дружно зазвенели штук шесть серёжек разной формы и размера.

\- Эй, приём, шортики! - пальцы с облупленным чёрным лаком щёлкнули у носа Эдит. - Если и дальше будешь так стоять с открытым ртом, тебя в него отымеют.

Эдит почувствовала, как краснеет. Она всегда багровела от ключиц до корней волос, стоило ей услышать нечто пошлое или слишком грубое, особенно по отношению к ней. 

\- Что ты сейчас?!...

Хамка лишь невинно вытаращила глаза.

\- Что я сейчас? Неужели у нашей принцессы такие нежные ушки? - она присела в корявом реверансе, чуть приподняв полы своей поношенной мешковатой куртки. - Прошу прощение, осквернила этот храм чистоты.. Ау!

Эдит с силой ткнула её в плечо. Вышло очень плохо, тем более пришлой коснуться этой мерзкой огромной куртки. Наверняка эта недотёпа никогда в жизни её не стирала. Каспбрак осмотрела кулак и мысленно прикинула, сколько же новых бактерий только что подцепила. Стоящая рядом девушка потёрла руку, состроив обиженную гримасу.

\- Не думала, что нарвусь на насилие со стороны такой прелестной леди.  
\- Я тебе не прелестная леди. - раздражённо бросила Эдит. Пора было уходить отсюда и сообщать учительнице пренеприятные новости. "Извините, миссис Ковальски, я бы и рада побегать, но, видите ли... У меня астма. Я думала в этом году будет лучше, но она, кажется, только обострилась..". Этот приём Эдит разработала ещё в пятом классе. Не нужно сразу говорить, что ты больна. Сделай вид, что работаешь, а потом сообщи о своей проблеме. Так все решат, что ты невероятно стойкая и к тому же ужасно трудолюбивая.

Так что девушка уверенно зашагала к школе.

\- Эй, постой, ты уже уходишь? - она услышала торопливые шаги.  
\- Меня зовут не "Эй", ясно тебе?

Девушка насмешливо подняла руки.

\- Да без проблем! Если б я знала ваше имя, миледи, я бы..  
\- Эдит. - она раздражённо зыркнула на темноволосую. - Я Эдит Каспбрак.  
\- Хрен выговоришь твою фамилию, Эдит.  
\- Уж какая есть.  
\- А можно называть тебя Эд?  
\- Нет, с чего бы.  
\- Ну, Эдит звучит слишком пафосно. Нужно какое-нибудь сокращение или типа того. Не будут же друзья обращаться к тебе Эдит.

Боже, как она много болтала. Конечно, этот чуть хрипловатый голос и извечные саркастичные нотки подкупали, но... Эдит резко остановилась.

\- Мы не друзья, так с чего бы тебе сокращать моё имя?  
\- Можем стать.  
\- Да я даже имени твоего не знаю!  
\- Рейчел Тозиер. Для друзей Рейч. - брюнетка протянула руку и весело подмигнула. - Теперь знаешь.

Эдит поморщилась. Она ненавидела трогать чужие руки. Потные, грязные, неприятные.. Но перед обаянием этой Рейчел устоять было практически невозможно, так что нежная розовая ладошка утонула в длинных бледных мозолистых пальцах.

\- Какие мягкие. - Рейчел высвободила руку и засунула её в карман. Они медленно побрели к школе.  
\- Так ты новенькая? Что-то я тебя раньше не видела.  
\- А я тебя - да.  
Эдит не соврала. Мрачная фигура Тозиер периодически появлялась то на истории, то на литературе. Кажется, один раз даже на алгебре промелькнула. Об этом девушка тут же сказала.

\- Ах да. - Рейч кивнула так, как будто только сейчас вспомнила. - У нас вроде только эти общие.  
\- Ты появлялась там суммарно раз восемь. И то, семь из них пришлись на историю и литературу.

Тозиер насмешливо вскинула густые брови.  
\- Ты прямо подсчёт вела? Так мило.  
\- Ой, заткнись.  
\- А вот это уже грубо. Не думала, что таким грубиянкам выдают такие милые шортики.  
\- Почему ты пропускаешь уроки? - Эдит сделала вид, что не услышала идиотских подколов.

Девушка лишь передёрнула плечами.

\- В реальной жизни алгебра не нужна.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Откуда такое занудство? - Рейчел легонько щёлкнула её по носу. - Это из Твин Пикса, а я старине Дэвиду доверяю.  
\- Я не смотрела.  
\- О, ты должна. Лучшее творение человечества.  
\- Не думаю, что мама разреш... - Эдит спохватилась слишком поздно - дурацкий хитрый прищур Рейчел перерос в ядовитую усмешку. Таким как она никогда нельзя ничего говорить про-

\- О, а я думала, она меня послушала. Эхх, что поделаешь, видимо придётся и этой ночью к ней заглянуть. Не заходи сегодня к ней в комнату, ладно?

Каспбрак, сперва хотевшая спросить, когда это Рейч успела поговорить с Соней, но, к счастью, вовремя понявшая, что к чему, буквально задохнулась от досады. Она прямо-таки чувствовала, как лицо покрывается алыми пятнами.

\- Ах ты!... - не найдя что сказать, Эдит сдёрнула с ноги кроссовок и что есть силы метнула его в заливающуюся смехом Рейчел. На этот раз вышло метко - прямо в голову. 

\- Да брось, не такая уж смешная шутка... К чему эти подарки? - всё ещё хохоча, Тозиер попятилась, стараясь увернуться от летящего в неё пустого ингалятора. Далее последовал второй кроссовок.

Теперь Эдит стояла на влажной земле совершенно босая и до ужаса рассерженная. А смех не прекращался.

\- Всё, хватит раздеваться, если ты снимешь эти очаровательные шортики, я умру!  
\- Да замолчи ты! Это не смешно!  
\- А по-моему, очень даже смешно! Вау, у тебя что, астма?  
\- Да! - раздражение Эдит достигло высшей точки и теперь медленно (чудовищно медленно, на самом деле) сходило на нет. - И это вообще ни разу не твоё дело, ясно?  
\- Как белый день. - Тозиер улыбалась так широко, словно произвела единственно верное первое впечатление. Вот же... Эдит развернулась та резко, как только могла. Земля неприятно царапнула пятки. Девушка уверенно и крайне разозлённо зашагала прочь.

\- Ты так босиком и пойдёшь?  
\- Да.  
\- Не боишься простыть? - конечно, Эдит боялась этого. Кто знает, какие осложнения может вызвать самая обычная простуда, а ведь всё начинается с ног. Но вместо ответа она лишь ускорила шаг.

Рейчел всё не унималась.  
\- А что мамочка скажет, Эдс?  
Раздражённое молчание и быстрый, невероятно злой бег.  
Тозиер сложила руки рупором:  
\- Увидимся завтра, друг мой!

Эдит злобно захлопнула дверь. Девушка в мешковатой куртке лениво ухмыльнулась и поправила очки. 

\- Увидимся завтра, Эдит Каспбрак.


End file.
